This is Actually Happening
by AKATSUKIANDTEENWOLFLUVER
Summary: Sequel to This is Really Happening.Tiffany Connors is back, and she has gotten over the fact that she was in a mental institution for five years. She has started a new life in a city, and she has been happy.But one night when the Akatsuki returns,how will she react?Will she accept and forgive them?Or will she scream and hate them?Only one major pairing. May turn to M rated
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and this is the sequel to 'This is Really Happening' if you read this go on my page, and read the first story before you read this one because you'll be lost. Remember it's a five year time skip and she was seventeen when they left her so she is now 22 years old. And she has changed since they last seen her. But read to find out what has been happening. **

Tiffany's POV

I stood in front of my old house that hasn't been touched for five years now. I was on my on, and I stayed on the other side of Florida now. So everyone on my block couldn't call me the nut job that murdered her own parents. I looked around my front door, and felt for the spare key that my parents always left up there. I felt it and unlocked the door. I opened it, and the heavy scent of death filled the air. I felt the memories coming back, and I shook my head and walked inside. I went into my room, and then went to my bed. I pushed it out of the way, and saw the uneven floor board. I sat on the floor, and then grabbed the duffle bag I brought with me. I moved the floor board and all of the money was there. I grabbed all of it, and put the bed back in its place. I saw my mom's old laptop, I grabbed it along with her charger. I went back outside and locked the door. I went to my car, which was an all black Camaro, and started the car. I sat there for a while, and looked at the house. I sighed then pulled out of the driveway. I let my music from Pandora soothe my ears until I got home. It was already 5:00 p.m., so I was just gonna go around to stores, and buy things for my small house. It was upstairs downstairs, but it wasn't that expensive. I pulled into this new furniture store called Conn's. I walked inside, and they had pretty couches, beds, etc. I walked up to a girl, and she had smiled at me.

"How can I help you?" she asked me with a smile.

"I'm just looking for a bed, and couch." I told her, and she had nodded taking me towards the couch. A red one had caught my eye though.

"I like that one." I told her walking towards it.

"Okay, today you'll have to make a down payment of $359.00. And they'll deliver it later on today." she told me. I nodded, and took out some of the money that I had on me. I handed her four-hundred, and she had nodded. Some guys had came and took the couch set to a truck.

"Anything else before they leave?" the girl asked me.

"Yes, you see that black, and gray bed set over there. Can I get that also?" I asked her. She told me the down payment, and I had nodded and handed it to her. I had to sign this paper with my cell phone number, and address.

"Okay you have to pay $1564.26 for the couch set, and $1054.02 for the bed set." she told me.

"I'll bring it tomorrow." I told her. She nodded, and I turned and walked away. I got into my car, and the furniture truck was trailing me. I pulled up to my house, and got out with my laptop inside of the duffle bag with the money, and my house keys in the other hand. I walked to the door, and unlocked it. I pushed it open wide so they could easily open it and close it. I walked inside and my white cat had walked towards me. I sat my bag down, and picked him up.

"Hey there Dexter. How you been?" I talked to him. He just meowed in response, and I had stood there while they brought the furniture in.

After a while, they were done. I had sat on the couch, and it was comfortable. I got up, and I heard my cat's feet padding behind me softly. I put him some more food, and water in his bowel then I went upstairs to my room. I had grabbed me a purple sheer nightgown, and grabbed me some panties, and a bra. I went into my bathroom, and ran my shower. I had stepped inside, and the water was really hot. I was washing my back, and I still felt some of the scars from my mom and dad. I ignored it, and started to wash my hair. After I was done with that, I scrubbed my skin hard hoping some of the scent will stay on. I stopped the water and then I had got out. I dried my hair, and then put it in a bun. Then put some lotion on. I pulled on my bra and panties, and slipped on my nightgown. It was short stopped about mid thigh, but I'm just going to sleep so it doesn't matter. I walked out, and put my dirty clothes in the hamper. I went downstairs, and reheated some of my food from earlier. I grabbed some drinks, and popped some popcorn along with it. I grabbed everything, and went back up to my room. I looked on my bed and Dexter was laying on his stomach. I sat next to him, and the movie started. It was an action movie that seemed like it was going to be interesting.

Towards the end, I had started to fall asleep. I would've been asleep, but I heard some tumbling downstairs. My eyes had shot open, and I had looked at my door. I jumped from my bed, and went to my closet. I had grabbed my metal baseball bat. I heard the footsteps get closer, and then they stopped right in front of my room. I stifled a gasp as they walked inside. As soon as the first person walked in, I swung. There was a groan and I kept swinging the bat, and then turned the light on. I saw whiter hair.

"No, No, No, no, no, NO!" I repeated to myself. I flipped him over, and it was Hidan. I looked up, and Deidara was there. I stepped back not wanting to deal with them all over again.

"Leader-Sama! I found her!" he screamed to them, and my eyes widened. Then, I frowned. They're the reason why I went to the mental institution. And the reason why I've been so unhappy for the past _five years. _I looked up, and they were all there. I didn't let any words escape my mouth.

"Tiffany-Chan!" I heard a familiar voice call out. Then, orange came at me. I dodged, and swung my bat again. I heard whimpering. I looked at him, and glared then turned around. There was shuffling, and I'm guessing that Tobi stood up.

"What the fuck do all of you want?" I asked them harshly.

"Tiffany. Put the bat down." Itachi said.

"Go to hell Uchiha." I spat back out.  
"Put it down." Konan said harshly.

"No!" I screamed back at her. Hidan had walked up, and tried to take it from my grasp.

"No! Fuck off!" I screamed at him. He was still pulling, and I jerked it his way, and he had got hit in the nose. I threw the bat down, and glared at them again.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked again.

"We need your help, so can you come back with us?" Pein said calmly.

"You want my help? I've been in a mental institution for five years. They thought I was insane cause I killed my parents. You remade a tape, and made it seem like I killed them. Like we were a loving family. And you want my help?! Well, you can go fuck yourself!" I screamed at them walking downstairs to my kitchen. I put all the bowls, and everything into the sink, and threw my trash away.

"You have grown Tiffany." I turned around, and they were there. I ignored them, and turned back towards my sink. I went into my cabinet, and pulled out some Vodka.

"You're drinking? You're not even grown." Sasori said to me.  
"I'm twenty-two years old. I can do what ever the fuck I want to do. I been raising myself for a long ass time, you don't tell me nothing." I said to him. I took a swig, and swallowed all in one go.

"Tiffany." I looked at Tobi, and I shook my head.

"I'm not going, and there's nothing you can do that's gonna make me. I told them, and Tobi had grabbed me and pulled me away from everyone.

"Let go!" I yelled at him. He was still dragging me to my room, and I had tried to get free. I felt his grip tighten, and I got scared. Was he gonna hit me? I hope not. We got into my room, and he had slammed the door and locked it. He had his head down for a while, and then he turned towards me. He pulled his mask off, and his Sharingan was swirling wildly. He was in front of me in an instant. I opened my mouth to scream, but he went through a flow of hand signs. I realized it was the hand signs so no one could hear us. I had stopped, and closed my mouth. I glared at him, and tried not to let it falter. I felt his hand grip the back of my neck, and I had felt my face falter.

"I'll let it slide. I know I messed up with what I did, but don't you ever disrespect me. Do you understand?" he asked. I didn't say anything, though. His grip got tighter.

"Do you understand?" he asked me again. I still didn't say anything. His grip almost felt as if he was going to break my neck. I gasped, and he leaned his face in close.

"Don't make me do something I will regret." he told me, but I couldn't focus that much. All of those unwanted feelings were coming back, and I started to gain feelings for him again. I felt his hand loosen a lot. I pushed him away.

"Get out. I'm going with you, Obito." I said to him. His eyes widened, and he looked at me.

"Tiffany, I'm sorry please. I need you." he said to me. I

"Leave." I said again, and he had nodded, and grabbed his mask then he left out. I sighed, and flopped backwards on my bed. I had a feeling that this was only the beginning.

**First chapter done. Make sure to review, and tell other people about this. So, I can get more reviews. School is almost out, and you all will get plenty of updates I think. If I don't put it off and just don't do it. But bye lovelies. **


	2. Chapter 2: I've decided

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and today I'm jus going to update random stories today. I don't even know which one's I'll be updating. **

Tiffany's POV

I woke up, and sighed lightly. Everything that happened last night had rushed back to me. I got up, and went to my dresser. I pulled on some sweat pants, and a random v-neck, then went downstairs. I saw the other Akatsuki members when I made it down there. Some where on my couches, and others on the floor. I groaned lightly, and walked towards them. I put my fingers in my mouth, and then blew. I whistled loudly, and they had covered their ears. They looked at me, and blinked.

"Get out." I said simply, and then walked out to my kitchen. I heard footsteps, but I ignored them.

"Tiffany." a female voice rung out. I turned, and faced Konan.

"Please come with us. You would be a big help." she told me.

"That's the thing, if I come I could die. And how could I trust you?" I asked them.

"Just please come back with us, hm. We can't deal with a sad Tobi." Deidara said.

"What do you mean 'sad'?" I asked.

"Tobi was almost snapping at everyone, he hardly came out of his room." Kakuzu told me. I nodded, and turned away. I looked in my refrigerator, and then started to think.

"How did you guys find out how to use a video camera?" I asked them.

"Your parents came back one night, and we saw them switching them out. We saw how they recorded everything, and took some parts out. We remade a tape, and they had used it against you." Pein said to me. I scoffed, and walked back up to my room. I grabbed some clothes, and showered. After I got out, I had put my hair in a tight bun so it could dry easily. I slipped on my high-waist shorts, and my light blue crop top. I went into my room, and then pulled on my sandals. I grabbed some money out of my bag filled with my other money. I grabbed enough to pay off the bed, and couch. I got some extra just incase I wanted something else. I grabbed my phone and keys. I went back downstairs, and was about to walk out the door.

"Where are you going?" I tilted my head to the side.

"I don't think that you can force me to stay here now considering I'm an adult. I can do whatever I please. I said to them, walking out. I got inside of my car, and started it. I drove back to the furniture store, and when I walked in the same girl from yesterday came to me.

"You're back." she said smiling.

"Like I promised you. But I have the rest of my money right here." I told her. She told me to follow her, to pay off the rest of my things. It didn't take that long, as I thought it would. I grabbed my receipt from her, and walked out of the store. I stopped by McDonald's to get me something to eat, and decided on their Hot Cakes, with a biscuit, two sausages, eggs, and a hash brown. I got me some coffee, to go along with it. I got back to my house in no time, and walked back inside. I was weighing the pro's and con's about going with them to their world. The pro's are that I can start fresh, save Tobi, and every Akatsuki member. Tell Tobi to get rid of Zetsu, and Kabuto. Have Tobi confess who he actually is, and not got along with Madara's plan. The con's are that I could die, that they might be using me again. I let the pro's get the best of me. I'm going with them, that's final. I finished eating, and sat in front of them.

"I have decided that I'm going with you. But the thing is I refuse to be used, and I want to go on every mission. Because I know what's gonna happen." I said, and Hidan opened to his mouth to say something.

"To all of you." I added on, and that caught their attention.

"What do you mean all of us?" Sasori asked.

"You all have to die at one point." I said to him.

"Well, guess what? I can't die bitch! HA!" Hidan had yelled at me.

"But you need to sacrifice people to your god to do that right? How can you sacrifice anyone, trapped under rocks?" I asked him. He closed his mouth, and then let out a breath of air.

"I see what you're getting at." Pein said closing his eyes. I leaned forward holding my hand out.

"Do we have a deal?" I asked smirking. He stared at me, and then took my hand shaking it.

"Deal." he confirmed. I smiled triumphantly, and pulled my hand away.

"Good. Come here, Tobi." I said walking up to my room. He closed it, and locked it when he got in.

"Put up your jutsu." I said to him. He did so, and looked at me.

"What's the problem?" he asked.

"Since I'm going with you back to your world, there's a couple things I need to show you before we leave." I said to him. I pulled out my computer, and showed him the recent magna chapters, and he was shocked. He ended up helping them, and now he's on the verge of death. He gave it back, and nodded.

"It's like all of the members learned that what they were doing was wrong when they died. But I'm gonna fix that, all of you will not kill anyone. And you won't die, maybe Hidan cause sometimes he irritates me." I told him

"Okay then, maybe bring this laptop to show them this." he said. I nodded, and packed up some things I would really need. We walked downstairs, and then they were all standing up.

"I'm ready to go." I told them. I can't believe I'm actually going with them.

**Okay done, and I got three reviews on the first chapter. How many can I get on this one? But that's the chapter and I explained how they re-made the video tape. So, review, and I'll update again soon bye.**


	3. Chapter 3:The Actual Truth

**Heeyyyy…. *dodges pitchforks and knives and bombs***

**Reviewers- Where the hell have you been?! *aims weapons at me***

**Me: Wait! I know I've been gone for a lot of months but, somethings came up and I have been procrastinating for the longest. I got into a completely new fandom and it was hectic. But I'm trying to focus on updating for you guys because I think its right. **

**Reviewers: Alright, we forgive you, but you need to update more. *puts weapons away***

**Me: I will, I promise and I already am planning on which stories will be getting updated. **

**Anyways, I am really sorry for not updating in god knows how long but I'm trying to get back to my regular updates and I really want to type a Sasori/OC story, but I have to finish all of my other stories first.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only own the plot anyways story start!**

Tiffany's POV

I was waiting for them to do the jutsu, but I remembered something before we left.

"Wait!" I said stopping Pein from doing his hand signs. I had ran into the kitchen and picked up my cat. Then, walked back to them.

"No way we're taking a fucking cat!" Hidan spat out to me. I narrowed my eyes at him and glared.

"I'm not leaving him here to die." I hissed out at him still glaring. Hidan only glared more at me.

"I'll kill the little bitch if it's going to be a problem." He said getting ready to grab his scythe. I rolled my eyes at him, and turned to look at Pein.  
"Dexter stays." I said seriously.

"Why should we let this thing of yours stay?" he said glaring at the cat also.

"I know secrets that depends on your lives, and we made a deal. We even shook on it." I said staring at him.

"I have a feeling the brat will keep using this thing about her knowing more things than us on what will happen to us to get what she wants." Sasori said calmly. I just smiled innocently at them all.

"How about this then? If you let me keep Dexter with me, I'll tell you the order in which your members die." I said looking at Pein. He had looked to Konan as to consider it, and she had gave him a look. He turned back to me and nodded his head.

I gave them a blank look and then sighed a little, "Sasori, Kakuzu, Deidara, Itachi, Pein, Kisame, and Konan." I finished off looking at them all. The air had got tense and I avoided eye-contact with them all.

"I thought you said Hidan died, and what about Tobi?" Kakuzu cut in through the silence. I looked at him, and then glanced at Tobi who got slightly tense.

"Well, Hidan more than likely died from not sacrificing anyone for a long time. Let's just say Tobi got lucky in surviving." I explained to him. I gave Pein a look, which silently said _"I'll explain later with you." _He nodded, and started the jutsu with the other members. I felt a hand grab onto me, and then I was stumbling on the ground under me. I opened my eyes, which I didn't realize were closed. I looked around, and sat Dexter down. I walked around the small area of, what I guess, the living room. There was a couch and a loveseat and a single chair opposite from it. There was also a small coffee table. I heard someone clear their throat, I turned around and saw Konan motioning for me to follow. I nodded my head, and walked behind her silently.

"Members, we will continue talking about this tomorrow. For now, just stay here. If you happen to go out, do not be seen by anyone." I heard Pein's voice echo from the area I was just in. I kept following Konan, and soon we were in another room. It was big, and there was some type of opening to the rain outside. I walked over to look out at the scenery.

"Konan, I apologize for yelling at you yesterday." I commented looking at her sheepishly.

"It's okay. I can understand where your anger is coming from. We used you, killed your parents, and you were put in an insane asylum so I understand why you hesitated." She said nodding her head. Konan was nicer than she had acted in the show in my opinion. I mean, I knew she wasn't as cold hearted as she led on, a person can only take so much. I know from experience.

The door had opened, Pein, Tobi, Itachi, and Kisame walked inside. The door had closed and Tobi did his usual jutsu to make sure no other members heard us.

"What did you mean when you said Tobi got lucky?" Pein asked getting right to business. I took a sharp intake of breath.

_Obito is so gonna die after I tell them this.'_ I thought to myself. I looked at Obito, and he nodded his head as telling me it's okay for me to tell them the actual reason.

"Can you promise me none of you will kill him after you hear this?" I said looking at them. They had gave me a confused look.

"We promise." Pein had said finally.

"Well, Tobi actually kills Konan. After she tried to kill him, but he had escaped, and he stabbed her with a pipe." I said that first, and I saw Konan had a shocked look on her face, then her eyes narrowed slightly at Tobi. I opened my mouth to finish.  
"Then, he manipulated pretty much everyone in the Akatsuki as his pawns to do the dirty work for him. After Sasuke killed Itachi, he had showed him the real reason as to why Itachi did what he did. Sasuke wanted revenge on the leaf village for what they made Itachi do, and Tobi just lead him on to keep going on with his revenge." I said after taking a breath and I glanced at Itachi who had his head down slightly. I could tell he was slightly happy to know that he was forgiven even if he was dead.

"Anything else?" Kisame asked looking at me. I looked at Tobi, and he had looked back.

"I should go ahead and tell them, because the sooner we start the sooner everything else will work out." I said while giving him a look. "And we don't even have to tell the others until later." I quickly added. He nodded his head as if he was saying 'go ahead'

"Tobi's not the Uchiha you think he is." I said looking at them. Pein looked up, and then stared at me.

"What?" he asked looking at me with a stare that I couldn't describe.

"He isn't that Uchiha you think he is." I said again looking at him.

"Who are you then?" Itachi said looking at Tobi.

"He's Obito Uchiha." I looking at him. Itachi looked confused, and then he shook his head.

"I was told he was crushed under a boulder, and he gave his Sharingan away to Kakashi." Itachi said to me.

"He was and he did. Madara is the one who made Zetsu. Madara sent Zetsu to get Obito, and he fixed Obito up and everything. But I guess before he died he gave half of his body to Obito or something like that. They made this plan to take over the world where everyone will be happy. Which is called the eye of the moon plan, and they had manipulated whoever they could. That just happened to be the Akatsuki. But now where I am in the show, he realized his mistake and he's trying to help kill the real Madara." I finished telling them all of it. They had a look of pure anger on their faces and looked like they wanted to murder Obito.

"Hey! Remember I said you can't hurt him." I said looking at them all. Kisame sighed and shook his head.

"I knew you were up to something before, but you have more up your sleeve than a little bit. I really want to hurt you right now." Kisame said glaring at him.

"I know, I was too focused on my own greed. But Tiffany has already explained what we needed to do in order for none of this to happen." Obito explained looking at them finally.

"You really need to get rid of Zetsu, but not exactly right now. Keep him around a little longer, he could become more useful." I told Pein. He looked thoughtful for a moment, and then nodded his head.

"What should we do about the other villages that want us dead? We can't just waltz into their village and tell them what we just heard." Kisame said looking at me.

"I mean we could do that to them. Send a letter to them telling that you have news that could benefit the both of them." I said explaining to Pein. He had sat down in a chair, and motioned for me to keep going.

"I would suggest going, but knowing how shallow the people of Konoha are, they'll try to kidnap me in a heartbeat for what I know." I said shaking my head. He nodded his head and took out a scroll and started to write something down. After he finished, he gave it to Konan. She had did something and a paper bird appeared. It had flew out the window, and I guess flew to Konoha.

"I will explain more to the members tomorrow." He said to all of us. We were about to walk out, when he said something else.

"And _Obito_ you're on extremely thin ice as of right now. I will be keeping a personal eye on you myself. One slip up, and I will not hesitate to hurt you in any way possible. Understand?" he said looking at Obito. Obito looked down, and sighed lightly.

"I understand. I am sorry for tricking you all, I felt I was doing the right thing. I know I'm wasting my time apologizing to you all, but I have to try to do something gain your trust back. There has been a jutsu I'm working on to bring people from the dead. I would gladly show it to you if you ever need it." He said not looking at them.

"If we need it, we'll let you know. And you'll tell your actual persona is to the other members soon. For now, go back to being Tobi." Pein said to him. I could feel the tension, and I had walked out before Tobi did. I started walking the other way, but a grip on my hand caused me to go the other way. I see a glimpse of an orange face, and I start to think Obito is upset with me. I gulp silently as he continued to drag me away. Soon, we entered a room. He pushed me in first and then he had put up the jutsu again.

"I felt as if I was going to suffocate in there with them." He said taking his mask off looking at me. I looked down at the floor, and avoided his gaze. I heard footsteps and I got nervous.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he said pulling my head up to look at him.

"Are you mad at me? For telling them everything and getting you in trouble with Pein?" I asked looking at him. He sighed and shook his head.

"I'm not mad. Terrified maybe a little, considering that they could possibly kill me, and now I have to tell the other members who I am. Then, we might have to go talk to people from Konoha again. I could die." He said looking at me seriously.

"You're not gonna die. You will be fine. You were able to lead on the Akatsuki for a long time making them think you were Madara Uchiha. A legend. If you can do that then this is all child's play." I said shaking his shoulders slightly. He had sighed and nodded. He had stared for at me for a quick second, and then he pulled me into a hug.

"I missed you so much." He said as he held me tighter. I responded by wrapping my arms around him.

"I'm still slightly pissed at you for doing what you did, but I did miss you." I softly spoke to him.

"Nothing will happen to you. If you're ever in trouble I'll protect you." He said releasing me. I nodded, and let him go.

"Where's my room though?" I asked looking at him.

"I'll show you now." He said putting his mask back on and then led me down the hallway. The second to last door on the right was mine. I went inside and it was pretty simple. There was a bed, a dresser, and a bathroom. Nothing much but it was simple enough. My bags were in the corner of the room.

"I had Zetsu bring them in here while we were talking to Pein." Obito said noticing where I looked. I nodded my head, and then we walked back towards the front part of the hideout.

"Obito, you might have to go back to being annoying." I said chuckling.

"Sadly enough I do." He said in his high pitched voice. I sighed, and shook my head. We walked in the living room area, and I saw Kakuzu at the kitchen table counting money and writing some stuff down. I'm assuming how it is divided between the members for what they are doing. Sasori was nowhere to be seen, as well as Hidan. Deidara was sitting down fixing some sculptures, and Itachi was reading to himself. Despite most of them being ruthless murderers, they looked like a normal group of people right now. They didn't have their cloaks on, minus Itachi who had his on, they looked like regular civilians. I went and sat next to Deidara, who glanced at me from the corner of his eye, then continued to work on his sculptures. He started on another one, and then he sighed.

"Tiffany-san, how did I die, un?" he asked looking at me for once.

"You blew yourself up. Trying to kill your opponent." I said sitting crisscross looking at him.

"Even when I die, I'm still art, un. Take that Sasori-Danna." He said laughing and fixing his sculpture more.

"You seem content with the way you died. Even if it was at a really young age." I told him still watching him mold the clay.

"Well, I'm smart enough to know that everyone dies at some point. And I liked the way I died even if it was a young age, un." He said not looking at me. I opened my mouth to answer him, but was cut short when I heard footsteps.

"Akatsuki assemble." He stated, and the members who weren't in the living room where here before I knew it. He showed the scroll that he just sent off when I was there.

'_We'll be looking forward to you coming, and tell everything you know. I won't tell my people to harm you if you don't harm them. See you in a week Pein. –Lady Tsunade'_

"We will be flying to the hidden leaf village starting tomorrow. Most of you can fly on Deidara's bird. Konan won't be able to fly until we leave Amegakure. If we fly there mostly we won't have to worry about being there late. By the time we make it there in three days, it should be close noon." He said and it was weird seeing the authority in real life. All of the members made a noise of acknowledgement.

"Pein-sama, what if they try to kidnap me, and force me to tell them everything they know. And if I don't tell them they beat me or something like that?" I asked looking at him worriedly.

"You took a beating from your parents before. So, what's the fucking difference bitch?" Hidan's voiced out glaring at me.

"Shut up Hidan, and keep in mind there's no chakra there. One hit from one of them, and she's dead for sure." Kakuzu said glaring him.

"Anyways, if they do try something we won't hesitate to retaliate." Pein said looking at me. I nodded, and stood up off the couch.

"Go get ready, and meet back up here at dawn tomorrow." Pein said before walking out. I had ran to my room quickly. I went through my own clothes, and grabbed a pair of black tights with a black long sleeve shirt. I sat my black high-top converse out, along with everything else I would wear. I walked back out of the room, and grabbed my phone just in case. I went back to my room and took a shower. By the time I was done, it was almost 10 p.m. I laid down in the surprisingly comfortable bed, and went to sleep hoping everything went planned.

**Well I'll end it right here, and this chapter was originally over 8000 words but I cut it up into two chapter, because I didn't want you to think I was rushing the story. I'll post the second part tomorrow. I'll also let you decide what I should update tomorrow. So leave in the reviews which story I should do. Ja Ne!**


	4. Chapter 4:The Mission

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto only the plot, and characters. I promised I would update again today so here you go.**

Tiffany's POV

I heard a light beeping noise and I raised my head up to stop my phone from making the annoying sound. I went to take another shower, and pulled on the clothes I took out. I put my hair in a braid so it could dry easily. I walked out of the room, and went into their kitchen. I saw Konan and Pein already there. Talking quietly to each other, I nodded at them as a greeting, and then I went to drink some water quickly.

"Pein-Sama, they might ask you something about trusting me. Don't tell them everything I told you yesterday. Especially about the Tobi part, maybe just about the war." I told him.

"Why not all of it?" he asked me.

"Because more than likely it would bring up more questions. Like why didn't he return, why did he help you, where's the real Madara at the moment and what the hell is he planning?" I said giving him a serious look. He nodded as to think about it. I walked into the kitchen and I see Sasori getting inside of Hiruko. He spared me a glance, and sighed.

"If they try to snatch you I'll use my chakra strings to grab you out of the way." He said then closing himself up inside of the huge puppet.

"Thank you" I voiced, but he didn't respond. Soon all of the other members filed inside the living room area.

"Zetsu, you can just morph there, but don't get close to the village. When we make it there, just come to where we are." Pein instructed.

"Hai, Leader-sama." The white side answered. He disappeared into the ground. Pein did some hand signs and the boulder in the entrance had moved.

"Deidara jump down, and summon your bird, take Tiffany with you." Pein ordered him.

"Wait what?" I said as Deidara snatched me and threw me over his shoulder.

"Let's go princess, un." Deidara said as he jumped down. A high pitched scream ripped from my throat, and soon I felt water splash over me. I looked down, and noticed we were on the ground already.

"Scaredy-cat." Deidara commented laughing at me.

"Hey if you never had to jump from that high of a place in your life, you would scream too." I said as he sat me on his bird. He sat with me, and flew back up to the other members. They had got on, along with Hidan calling me a 'shaky bitch' and getting hit by Kakuzu. We flew away from the hideout. We were flying pretty fast if I'm being honest. I looked down over the edge, and looked at the scenery. It felt so unreal. I planned on living my life simple. Taking college courses online, getting a career, and maybe try to have a family. But here I am about to save the life of many. The rained had stopped and I looked up, and seen Amegakure getting further and further away. Konan had stood up, and allowed her wings to come out, and she jumped off flying next to where Pein was. I laid down knowing it was going to take us a while to get there

"Tobi wake me when we're about to get off." I said looking at him.

"You got it Tiffany-Chan!" he said loudly next to me. I laid down and then I was out like a light.

TIME SKIP

"Oi! Bitch! Wake up!" a voice said suddenly.

"Maybe if you didn't try waking her up with insults she would get up." Another voice said to me.

"Kakuzu shut the hell up! Wake up you stupid bitch!" the voice yelled again, and I opened my eyes squinting slightly, and saw Hidan's face next to mine. I rolled my eyes at him, and glared.

"About time, we'll be there in ten minutes." He said walking away from me. I noticed I am on someone's back. I looked at the person's side profile.

"Hey Kisame." I said leaning away from him. He turned his head to glance at me.

"Hey girly." He said giving me a grin, I smiled leaning on his shoulder again. Then, I snapped my eyes open. I moved around frantically.

"What? What's wrong?" he said noticing my squirming.

"Where's Samehada? Couldn't that sword kill me?" I asked still squirming.

"Stop moving, I got it in my hand." He told me, and I looked down at the sword in his hand. I sighed a breath of relief and then settled down again. I looked around and noticed all of the members walking. Itachi had a calm look on his face. Tobi was annoying Deidara, who was annoying Sasori. Kakuzu was ignoring Hidan, and Pein and Konan were ahead of us talking quietly. We neared the entrance to the village, and I started to get nervous. What if they tried to hurt me because of what I knew? What would happen to me? I cleared my thoughts as we stopped at the entrance. Some Anbu were there, or just some ordinary ninja. Pein spoke to them calmly, and then they had used their ninja speed to jump from roof to roof to get to the Hokage's office.

I closed my eyes, and waited until we stopped moving completely. After a while, I opened my eyes, and looked at everyone that was inside the room. There was Tsunade, Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, Inoichi, Shizune holding TonTon and some unknown people.

"Pein." Tsunade said calmly.

"Tsunade." He said just as calm if not calmer. I was nervous, because Pein is already a scary person. Seeing him this calm is nerve wrecking.

"Where's this new information that could benefit us both?" she asked staring at him. He gestured to me, and Kisame started to slide me off his back. I couldn't feel the ground, so he had put his sword in his other hand and sat me down gently. I thanked him, and looked to Pein. Tsunade gave him a look then to me. I stared right back at her.

"Well, what does she know?" Kakashi asked coming closer to me.

"Past, Present-"Pein started off, but was cut off.

"The past and present doesn't really help at all." Sakura said glaring at him. I scoffed and looked away, as Sakura looked at me.

"I know future too so don't cut him off next time bitch." I hissed out at her. Konan put a hand on my shoulder. I glanced at her and she shook her head at me. I nodded my head and looked away from her. She glared at me, and turned back to Tsunade.

"Hokage-Sama, we're not actually believing them right?" Sakura said. Tsunade stayed silent still watching me closely. I heard movement, and then I saw Sasori getting out of his puppet. He stored it away in a scroll, and glanced at me.

"Show me some proof that you know something from the past." Tsunade said.

"Naruto stole a sacred scroll to learn the shadow clone jutsu so he can pass the exam to be a genin." I said as I looked at her.

"What about in the present?" she said staring at me.

"I think about a couple of weeks ago he just got back from training with Jiriyah for 3 years." I said trying to think at what part they are at in the show.

"What about future?" Naruto asked finally speaking up.

"Well, you'll finally meet your dad." I said looking at him.

"Is he alive though? When I meet him, will he be alive?" he asked me coming closer.

"The only thing I can say is no he isn't alive, but you'll meet him in a subconscious state. If a person still decides to do a certain thing that will cause that to happen." I said looking at him. He had a confused look on his face, and then stepped back. All of a sudden, Inoichi ran forward at me. I felt myself being pulled back, to someone. I looked out of the corner of my eye, red hair.

"Thanks Sasori." I said softly still scared slightly.

"Pein give us the girl, she knows much more than we can use." Tsunade said looking at me. I held on tighter to Sasori.

"No, we came here to discuss how this can benefit the both of us. Not to fight and destroy things." Pein said glaring at Inoichi for trying to grab me.

"She'll do better off here, than when she's with you. Hey girl, do they treat you well?" she asked looking at me.

"Yes, they do. They don't harm me, and I talk to them whenever I can. We don't hurt each other for no reason." I said pointing at Inoichi as I moved away from Sasori slightly. Tsunade took a deep breath then looked at Pein.

"Send your members out, and then we'll talk." She said to him.

"Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Zetsu leave out while we discuss something." Pein said looking at them. Zetsu had already began to morph into the ground.

"How come Kisame, Konan, Itachi, and not to mention the man-child Tobi, gets to stay? Why the hell can't we stay here too? We should know what's going on as well as the rest of the bastards in here!" Hidan said in a whiny voice. Pein took a deep breath, and glared at Hidan. Hidan stared at him, with his eyes narrowed.

"How in the hell can they stay and we can't?" he asked again eyes narrowed.

"Shut up Hidan." Kakuzu, Deidara, and Sasori all said. While Kakuzu dragged Hidan out.

"Why didn't he just drag him out before?" I asked looking at them. Tobi shrugged as he put the jutsu up. Pein went on to explain everything I told them yesterday, minus the Obito part, and their faces went more and more shocked.

"We believe you, and we'll help you. However we won't trust you. Not yet we can still meet up places, and discuss things. Deal?" Tsunade said looking at Pein. He looked skeptical while he simply nodded his head, and glanced at me.

"Let's go we have to get back to the village." He said to all of us. Konan opened the door, and Hidan fell inside.

"What were you doing?" Konan asked looking at him.

"Trying to hear obviously, but I couldn't hear a fucking thing!" he said turning around to walk away.

"Deidara-Sempai! They said they'd help us isn't that great?" Tobi yelled suddenly, and ran to Deidara.

"Don't touch me Tobi, un." He said moving out of the way swiftly. I turned around and to wave bye to Tsunade, but I was met with the Sharingan and I was out like a light.

**Done with another chapter this slightly shorter than the last, but hey I updated at least. Leave in my reviews what I should update next. Ja Ne!**


	5. Chapter 5:Safe

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I'm updating again after a while. SO enjoy this chapter even though I don't really know how long it'll be.**

Sasori's POV

As we were walking out, I had rolled my eyes at Hidan's childish behavior. I turned around to ask Tiffany about what they talked about, but she wasn't there. I see Kakashi pick her up before she hits the ground, and I use my chakra strings to snatch her away from him. He looks up at me, and his eyes narrow.

"Leader-Sama, they tried to take Tiffany." I said calmly while readjusting Tiffany in my arms. Pein turned around, and Itachi activated his sharingan.

"Deidara, get your bird, and get her out of here." Pein ordered. I had moved behind them and broke the nearest window and jumped out with Deidara.

"How far should we fly out?" he asked looking at me.

"Just keep going I'll let you know when we get away from them." I said while looking down at the three ANBU following us. I sat down Tiffany and looked at Deidara.

"Brat, I'm going to jump and go ahead and take care of these useless people." I said standing up and looking at him.

"Alright, un. Should I keep flying on without you?" he asked glancing back at me.

"No after I jump down, keep flying for exactly 10 minutes then stop and wait on me. Got it?" I said then I jumped down from his bird.

When I landed in front of the ANBU they had stared at me getting ready to attack me. I had got my poisons, and chakra strings ready. They had all ran at me to attack, and I guess they didn't know I wasn't a full puppet. I had pulled out some of my poisonous smoke and threw it at one ANBU while fighting the other, and soon we were consumed by it. I wasn't worried at all I don't need to breathe to survive. I watched all of them fall and the one I was fighting started choking on the smoke and he fell, his body completely limp. I stepped away, and then started to run to make sure Deidara and Tiffany were okay. I have to admit, I was growing a soft spot for the girl. She gave up a lot just to keep us safe, when if she really wanted to, she could've just left us to try and figure out everything. I made it to Deidara in no time, and he was sitting there making sure no one was coming.

"Brat." I called out to him. He turned around, and looked at me.

"There aren't more that's showing up right, un?" he asked looking at me. I shook my head and he made the jutsu for his bird so we can get to the hideout quicker. I only hoped that the rest would get here quicker, we can't have them finding us.

Pein's POV

"I thought we agreed to not do anything." I stated to them, as all of us got into our fighting positions while Deidara and Sasori ran out with Tiffany.

"Well, sorry cause it didn't take a genius to know that we wouldn't trust you so easily." Tsunade said about to fight. Inoichi had ran up to me, and I had used my Shinra Tensei on him, and he flew backwards, I didn't put enough chakra to kill him, but he hit his head hard against the wall. I had glared at them, and I looked back to Hidan.

"You can do your worse." I said looking at him. He had pulled out his scythe and ran to the ANBU and Kisame had started to fight with Kakashi. Konan and Itachi were going against Tsunade. That left Tobi and I with the Nine Tails. He was glaring at us, and he ran at us. I had decided to keep him entertained for now, and just dodge every hit he tried to make at me. Tobi had grabbed him and threw him across the room, tired of what was going on.

"Pein! We need to leave here now." Konan called out while still fighting off Tsunade. I nodded at her, and then I had decided to end this all right now.

"Members! Let's go!" I yelled at them, and they had ran to jump out of the window Sasori made when they left. I see some of them try to chase after us, but I just used Shinra Tensei to distract them, and then we left.

"Look" Itachi called out calmly looking at me. I looked over to where he pointed to and saw purple smoke.

"Sasori." I said as I let out a breath. "Listen I can pick up Sasori and Deidara's chakra they're about a 35 miles west-north." I added on to them. We started to make our way to them, and hopefully Tiffany was okay.

Sasori's POV

Deidara had left after a while something about firewood, just in case we had to stay overnight. I told him we didn't need it, but he didn't listen to me. I felt stirring next to me, and Tiffany opened her eyes. I watched her as she gasped and looked around. When her eyes landed on me, she had sighed in relief.

"Where's Deidara?" she asked me. I gave her a blank look and shook my head.

"You almost get kidnapped away from us, and you're worried about where Deidara went?" I said while still giving her that blank look.

"I mean, yeah but somebody saved me and I'm safe now so I'm alright." She said shrugging. I nodded my head, and closed my eyes briefly.

"Fair enough." I told her looking at her sideways. "What did you talk about in Tsunade's office?" I said not beating around the bush. She had tensed up and looked at me.

"I would tell you right now, but you could really get hurt more than likely. Only thing I'll say is don't trust everything that you see." She told me softly.

"Well, I really do appreciate that you came even after what we've done to you. I honestly wouldn't have been upset if you would've told us no, and let us die in the show." I said looking at her. She had gave me a small smile, and nodded her head.

"It's fine I would've been guilty. If I would've let you die knowing I could've stopped it." She said looking at me. I glanced at her, and then sighed slightly.

"Where is that brat?" I muttered to myself standing up.

"Where are you going?" she asked me standing up.

"Let's go find Deidara." I said grabbing her wrists to pull her up. She stood up and balanced herself. I pushed her in front of me, and made sure no chakra presence were around us.

"Make a left." I stated. We have to make sure he is fine.

**Just decided to update really quick don't know when I'll be back so here you go. Leave some comments.**


End file.
